User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: It's Just Business part 1
27 year-old Michael awoke from his slumber with his phone going off. He grabbed it off his nightstand, cautious not to wake his loving wife, Nicole Diaz. He looked at the time 3:33 AM, in the year 2020 at Old Bullworth Vale. He answered and pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello?" Michael whispered, careful not to wake her. "Michael it's Jimmy." Jimmy Queen, his longtime friend since his Sophmore year in High School, as well as business partner for Queen Industries. "You seem to have caught me at a very." He eyed his beautiful wife with confidence. "Incovinient time, mister Queen." He finished. "I'm sorry but it's important." Jimmy exclaims with excitement. "Isn't it always, which is why I keep getting woken up in the dead of night." Michael replies with sarcasm. "Listen just meet at the Papers in Liberty City later today. It's something you'll be very glad to know about." He says still with so much excitement. "Your funeral?" Michael says, with sarcasm in mind. "Oh haha very funny. Goodnight." Jimmy says then drops the call on Michael. "it was until you called." Michael says to himself as he falls back asleep. Friday, 11:58 AM. Michael arrived at the Papers at midday. The weather was with mild rain and cops sirens could be heard a mile away. Nothing has changed about good ole Liberty city. He thought to himself. He went inside and approached a woman by a desk. She was good looking, tall, brunette. "Well hello, looking to publish something mister Diaz?" The girl asked, with a flirtatious grin on her face. "No publishing, I'm married." Michael replied, with sarcasm as he went to the elevator. He went to the top floor where he saw his old friend, and business partner Jimmy waiting for him. He approached him. "Hello Jimmy, how was your night?" Michael asked, jokingly to which Jimmy rolled his eyes. At full stand Jimmy was 6'3 one inch taller then Michael who was 6'2. Jimmy was around 195 pounds as well his hair was blond, long, and wavy. Michael had changed in appearance since High School. He had only grown an inch since graduation nine years ago but was about 230 pounds. He was still very fit and very athletic. When he wasn't running one of the most influencial businesses in the world he was running in Marathons and fighting in MMA. Where he had a professional record of 16 wins with only one loss coming by split decision. As well as being a very prominent figure in Liberty city, he was the Black Arrow, a man who had evicted many criminals from this city, he wore a black outifit with a hood and the letter 'A' for Arrow stiched into his chest. As well a friend of his had developed a sort of grappling hook for him. Michael also wore a balacava around his face. Hiding his true identity. "Still the same sense of humor." Jimmy said with a sigh. "Anyways you're probably wondering why I brought you here." "Not really, you always did like good views, the chick running the front desk is certainly a damn good view if you ask me." Michael said, as his usual joking self. "As I was saying, anyways there was another sighting of our masked hero Black Arrow." "Why does a super hero dressing up as a gothic white knight have to do with Queen Industries?" Michael questioned, spicing it up with his own humor. "It matters because he was sighted on top of the Queen Industries building a few nights ago, Breaking and entering." He said, accusingly. "They call him a hero but a low flying helicopter took this picture of him." Jimmy brought out a picture of Michael on top of the building, wearing his signature outfit so you couldn't make out who it is. He was seen entering through one of the windows, which happen to be Michael's office. "Maybe it's photoshopped." Michael suggests, eager to protect his identity. "Nah, did you notice anything missing?" Jimmy asks him. Michael shakes his head. "Then Black Arrow is a cover up for BlackCorp. Taking pictures and sabotaging your office." His boss says. "Either way the picture of this masked vigilante will be on the cover of every newspaper in Liberty City." He said, looking at the picture. Michael knew that he would have to steal the picture from his boss before this made tomorrows headline. 9:38 PM He sat in his Turismo patrolling Easton when his police scanner went off. "Shots fired in Chinatown, officer down, I repeat officer down!" The dispatcher said. "Any available units please respond." Michael knew that this was a fight he'd be joining in. He put his balacava on and pulled his hood up. He also turned his voice changer on so no one would recognise him. He arrived in Chinatown hearing the gun battle. The police officers were pulling back, the gang of six members was significantly beating back the police. He parked his car and got out and approached the police chief. Michael withdrew a pistol from his holster. "So how's your evening?" Michael asked, humor making istelf quite relavent. "Black Arrow, I need you to sneak around the back and take them out." The police chief ordered. "Is there a please anywhere in there?" Michael joked. He turned to one of the buildings and attached the grappling hook to it. He climbed the building and began sneaking on the rooftops. He saw an opening in the gangs' united front. He shot the grappling hook at the wall above them. He holstered his pistol and brought a baton out.He made the jump at them. The first gangster saw him and aimed his revolver at Michael. Firing two shots that were way off the mark. Michael jumped at him. Swinging the baton at him, knocking him out. Two others fired shots but Michael got out of the way and threw an uppercut at the body of one of them then swinging down at the back of his head. The other one tried to hit him with the back of his gun but Michael avoided his attempts and kicked the gun out of his hand. He hit the gangster with the baton twice knocking him unconcious as well. Only four left. He took the crossbow of his back and fired a sleeper dart at one gangster that put his lights out instantly. He shot two more and the last man turned to run. Michael shot the grappling hook ahead of him and came up and kicked him in the back of the head. Michael finished them off. "We did a good job today officers!" The chief spoke to his men. "We?" Michael questioned. "I guess you get credit for blindfiring." Michael said with sarcasm before leaving for his Turismo. When he got in he took his hood off and drove away. He brought his balacava down to his chin. Just then another crime was being reported over the scanner. "We have reports of a mugging in Hove Beach. Any available units please respond." The dispatcher said. Lets get this shit done then lets go to Jimmy's office. He thought to himself. 1:39 AM, Queen Industries After answering to a fair share of crimes Michael arrived at Queen Industries. He had climbed up the window and went in through Jimmy's office. He picked the lock to the window and went on through. The room had tons of space. With a flatscreen tv, and a couch in the middle of the room, and a desk closest to the window. He looked around the desk which was clean. He opened up his boss's computer and saw his Playboy background. "Looking good, Lizzy." He said, to the blond woman, covering herself with a blanket. He walked around to the front of his desk and opened a file sitting there. He found the picture after looking for what felt like an eternity. Then he heard someone behind him with a gun. "This is a bad day to fuck with me." A woman security guard warns. Michael turns, with his hands raised, being lectured by my own employees. He joked to himself. "Who are you working for?" She asks, closing the distance between them. "I'm, ugh self employed." Michael states. "Ya know how trust issues are this day in age." He says with a wide grin on his face. This seems to piss the security guard off. "Then you know how much of a bitch it is to die on a business trip." She says, only being a few feet away from his face. Michael knocks the gun out of her hand and grabs her and knees her in the face. Knocking her out. "You'll be back to your cuddily self soon." Michael jokes. "Don't worry, I'll show myself out." He leaves with the picture. Category:Blog posts